It is well known in the medical industry, and in particular in the field of orthopaedics, to provide sterilization cases with brackets for securely holding parts to prevent the parts from moving around in the case and contacting other parts during transportation and sterilization. This protects the parts from damage and keeps them organized. Typically, these bracket designs have simple u-shaped recesses or recesses which conform to the shape of the part being held. Such conforming-shaped recesses tend to shield the surface of the part which is held by the recess and can inhibit steam penetration/circulation about that surface of the part during steam sterilization.